Memories Can Be Made
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: PeterXAlice


_**Author Note: This is a PeterXAlice I know I made them OOC but I had to so I'm apologizing in advance. I figured each man has a different response to meeting Alice's Ex. His name is Vincent Lowe (Made up name) I couldn't find his name at all so if you know it please PM me so I can fix my mistake.**_

_**Me: Saying the disclaimer is Elliot the Rabbit! **_

_**Elliot: I AM NOT A RABBIT!**_

_**Me: But you eat carrots!**_

_**Elliot: Carrot dishes! I don't eat the full carrot!**_

_**Me: Its still has carrots in it!**_

_**Julius: *clears throat* Since Lady Undertaker is fighting with Elliot I will do the disclaimer. Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice does not belong to Lady Undertaker.**_

_**Elliot: What's your point!**_

_**Me: Carrots + Carrot dishes + Dish eating Elliot= RABBIT! **_

_**Julius: *Anime sweat drop* On with the story…**_

Alice looked at the door nervously as a hand gave her hand a comforting squeeze, she turned and saw Peter. Peter gave a gentle smile to Alice as he softly rubbed his hand over her stomach feeling their child kick his palm,

"It'll be alright Alice." Alice smiled and nodded as she raised her hand and knocked on the door, when the door opened she smiled as she saw her sister Lorina.

"Alice! Where have you been! I missed you!" Lorina said as she hugged her and brought her inside. They sat in the sitting room, that's where she saw her ex, Vincent, Alice smiled she felt nothing for him as she touched her stomach softly.

"Alice where did you disappear too?" Vincent asked as Lorina took a seat next to him.

"I went to what the locals call '_The Country of Hearts'. _It's wonderful there." Alice said smiling bending the truth a bit, Peter gave them a soft smile his ears twitching under his hat, as he cleared his throat,

"It's my home country." Lorina smiled as Vincent raised his eyebrow as he said,

"And your name is?"

"Oh forgive me, my name is Peter White, and I'm guessing you're a Mr. Vincent Lowe." Vincent nodded as he then said,

"It is rude to wear your hat indoors, Peter." Peter gave Vincent a closed eye smile as he said pleasantly,

"I do not believe I gave you permission to use my given name, Mr. Lowe." As Peter removed his hat Lorina and Vincent stared wide eyed at Peter's ears,

"Are those rabbit ears?" Lorina asked, Peter smiled and said while rubbing Alice's stomach,

"Yes they are, Miss Lindell, your nephew will have them too, you know." Lorina and Vincent finally looked at Alice's stomach as she gasped,

"Oh my word Alice! This is so exciting! How far along are you?" Lorina gushed as she gently ran her hand over Alice's stomach. Alice giggled as she said,

"Actually I should be giving birth any day now." Lorina gasped, and narrowed her eyes as she stood and said,

"You should not be on your feet Alice." Peter gave a small chuckle and said,

"I told her that as well, but, she insisted we come see you before the baby is born."

"Ah, ok then come Alice let's get you comfortable into a night dress we can continue talking in your room." Before Alice can argue Peter helped her stand and said,

"Remember what the doctor said Alice, Lorina is right. I'll be more at ease if you're more comfortable." Alice sighed and gave Peter a small smile as she kissed his cheek and said,

"I suppose your right, Peter." Lorina and Alice walked away as Peter and Vincent stayed behind.

"So are you and Alice even married?" Peter raised a bored brow and said,

"What do you think?" as he took off his glove and raised his left hand and flipped him the bird before he said,

"Oh I'm sorry I meant to show you this finger." Though he was not sorry at all as he showed Vincent his wedding band.

"How did you two meet?" before Peter can answer Lorina and Alice called them upstairs, both males walked upstairs and saw the door open, Peter walked in and automatically sat next to Alice on the bed while Vincent sat next to Lorina,

"So how did you two meet?" Lorina asked with a smile,

"Well Alice was a guest at the Queen's palace and as the Prime Minister I took it upon myself to show her around the country and as time went on we began dating eventually marrying and well now here we are." Peter said, as Alice smiled and said,

"You were rather persistent when asking me out on a date." Peter chuckled and said,

"If I was not persistent we would not be where we are right now." Alice giggled and laid her head on Peter's shoulder. They chatted throughout the morning as they were chatting Alice felt a sharp pain,

"Oh!" she gasped as she held her abdomen Peter automatically felt around her abdomen as Alice gasped,

"The b-baby is c-coming!" as she doubled over in pain as Peter jumped off the bed and said,

"Hurry get a doctor!" Vincent hurried out of the room as Lorina did as well yelling that she was going to boil some water and getting towels. As Peter grabbed his handkerchief and was wiping off the sweat off of Alice's forehead. As Vincent ran in followed by the Midwife Peter guessed, she pushed the males out of the room as Lorina gave them a gentle smile and ran in last thing Peter saw was Alice panting with the Midwife infront of her.

Peter was pacing back and forth his ears twitching when he heard Vincent's voice,

"I don't know how Alice could have married a freak like you." Peter snapped his head in Vincent's direction as he had his hand on the large watch,

"Just as I don't know how Alice could have been with a man such as yourself." Vincent smirked,

"If Alice and I had children they wouldn't be monsters like yours is going to b-" Peter cut him off as his clock shifted into a gun and pointed to it on his head,

"Finish that sentence! Alice's and I's children are going to be beautiful and handsome. Any last words before I stage your dea-" Peter was cut off as he heard Alice scream,

"PETER I NEED YOUUU!" Peter shifted the gun back into the clock and said,

"You're lucky my Alice needs me otherwise I would have killed you." As he ran up the stairs yelling,

"I'm coming my love!"

Alice was panting as the Midwife was ordering her to push,

"I'm here Alice." Alice saw Peter she smiled as he kept whispering that he loved her,

"One more push Alice we can see the head!" Lorina exclaimed as Alice screamed and gave a big push, then it was quiet before the piercing sound of an infant cry was heard as Peter walked next to the Midwife as she stood and handed the baby to Peter as she said,

"Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy." Peter carried his son as he saw the baby had his white hair along with a small pair of rabbit ears, the baby opened his eyes and Peter smiled he had Alice's teal eyes, he walked over to Alice as he said,

"Look love, we have a boy." Alice gave a tired smile as she said,

"Alexander Ace White." Peter winced as he said,

"Do we have to have that dumb knight's name as Alexander's middle name?" Alice giggled as she said,

"If it wasn't for Ace we would never been together."

"I suppose we'll have to thank that dumb knight." Peter said, as he watched his small family with a smile on his face, _'I will never allow harm to come to my family, if they do they will regret it.' _Peter vowed silently.

***Alexander's 5****th**** Birthday Party***

Vincent was watching the party as his nephew played with the twins, Dee and Dum, he reminded himself, he watched as everybody was distracted when he felt a tug on his pant leg, he looked down and saw his nephew Alexander,

"Hey Uncle Vincent guess what Papa gave me!" he exclaimed in excitement his ears twitching,

"What did your father give you?" he asked thinking it was some toy; Alexander grinned and held up a small pocket watch,

"Isn't cool! Papa said he had it when he turned 5 and he asked Uncle Julius to fix it for me!"

"That is cool." Vincent said as Alexander grinned and said,

"Papa is teaching me how to shift it see!" as Alexander twitched his thumb and the pocket watch shifted into a small pistol,

"Uncle Elliot and Uncle Blood said that they'll teach me how to shoot it! With Papa's and Mama's permission of course." Vincent paled at the sight of the small pistol,

"T-that's real great Alexander."

"It is, isn't it…so Uncle Vincent…do you want to play cops and robbers?" Alexander said with an 'innocent' smile, Vincent gulped.

While in the background Peter, Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum, Ace, Boris, Nightmare along with Gowland laughed while Julius let out a small chuckle while saying to Peter,

"Well Peter he certainly takes after you." Peter laughed and said as he watched Vincent's pale face,

"And I'm proud of it." Alice smiled at her guests as she clapped her hands and said,

"Time to cut the cake!" they all gathered around as they sang 'happy birthday' to Alexander when they were eating the cake Alice stood along with Peter,

"Can I have everybody's attention please!" they all stopped talking and listened to Alice as she said with a smile on her face,

"I'm pregnant!" they all clapped and congratulated the couple while Alexander fist pumped and said,

"I'm going to have a little sister!" somewhere in the background they heard a thump, they turned and saw Vincent passed out on the floor. Peter and Alexander laughed when Peter pulled Alice close and said,

"Thank you for giving me a family, I love you Alice." Alice smiled as she said,

"I have to thank you as well Peter, I love you too." Peter smiled and leaned down to kiss Alice, as Alexander said,

"Ew! Grown up love." and ran towards Blood and Elliot.


End file.
